1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a via connection structure, a semiconductor device having the same, methods of fabricating the via connection structure and the semiconductor device, a stack structure of semiconductor devices, a module, an electronic system, and/or a wireless mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increase in use of small-sized, lightweight, and thin communication apparatuses, such as mobile phones or tablet personal computers (PCs), research into high-integrated, high-speed semiconductor devices has been conducted. Thus, a stack-type semiconductor device having through-silicon vias (TSVs) has been proposed.